


The Perfect Valentine's Day Gift

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil have been planning a trip to Japan to celebrate their one year of being engaged, but that completely slips Dan’s mind when he tries to find the perfect gift for Phil for Valentine’s Day.





	The Perfect Valentine's Day Gift

“So,” Louise begins as she looks up at Dan, who’s sitting across from her. They’re having lunch together at a little café that Louise found a while ago. She’s been wanting to try it out lately, and Dan agreed to go, because it’s not like he has anything else better to do. “Valentine’s Day is coming up.”

Dan groans as soon as she mentions Valentine’s Day, the day he’s been dreading. “Don’t remind me,”

“What’s so bad about Valentine’s Day? Besides, it should be a special day for you,” Louise smiles.

“I know. I mean, I’m super excited. It’ll mark one year since Phil proposed to me. But, that’s the thing. Valentine’s Day is five days away and I still haven’t gotten Phil anything yet. Lou, what am I gonna do? How the hell am I supposed to compete with Phil’s proposal last year?” Dan asks.

“I’m sure Phil will appreciate the gift, no matter what you get him, Dan,” Louise tries to assure him.

“No, this is Phil we’re talking about. I need to get him the perfect gift,” Dan argues.

“Okay, well… what’s one thing Phil talks about wanting?” Louise asks curiously.

“All he bloody talks about is wanting a dog. But, I mean… surely I can’t get him a dog for Valentine’s Day,” Dan says, running a hand through his hair. “We have the house we’ve always wanted. What’s left?”

“Well, why can’t you get him a dog?” Louise asks, frowning slightly.

Dan looks over at Louise with raised eyebrows. “You can’t be serious. A dog on Valentine’s Day?”

“Why not? It’s something that he really wants. Plus, you have a house now, so you don’t have to worry about a landlord telling you that you can’t have any pets. You’re settling down with him, Dan. First a dog. Then, eventually… children,” Louise says with a smile.

“Whoa, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Lou. Let’s start with a dog,” Dan says. “But, I guess you’re right. We have a house now, and there’s literally no excuse for us not to get a dog. But, how do I pick the dog? Shouldn’t Phil be there with me? I mean, I know he wants a corgi. But, how do I go about doing this?”

Louise chuckles. “It should be a surprise,” she says.

“I’m just worried. Valentine’s Day is a special day. What if getting him a dog isn’t the right gift?”

“No, trust me. I may not know Phil as well as you do, but I know he’ll love this,” Louise assures him.

“I hope you’re right. I just need to come up with a plan. I’ll get the dog before Valentine’s Day, but… then, I’ll need to keep it a secret from Phil. Our house isn’t big enough to hide a dog, let alone a corgi,”

“Oh, you can just keep the dog at my house,” Louise offers.

“Really?” Dan asks, surprised to hear Louise say this. “Are you sure? You already have two children to look after. I’m sure I can ask my mum or someone else to look after the dog.”

“Yeah, it’ll just be for like a day or two. I’m sure Liam won’t mind. He loves dogs,” Louise smiles.

Getting a dog without telling Phil is a lot harder than Dan thought it’d be.

First, Dan has to go out shopping and buy supplies for the dog. He wants to be prepared for when Louise brings the dog over on Valentine’s Day. They’ll need food, dog toys, leashes and collars, and a lot more.

“Hey, I’m going to go shopping. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Dan asks, walking into the lounge, where Phil is currently playing a video game on the couch.

Phil pauses, and looks over at Dan. “You’re going shopping? What for?”

“I just need to get a few things is all. I won’t be gone long. I promise,” Dan tells him.

“Well, okay. I don’t think I need anything. I’ll text you if anything comes to mind though,” Phil says.

“Okay. I’ll be back later,” Dan smiles. He walks over to Phil and then he leans down and gently kisses him before grabbing his jacket, and then finally heading out of the house.

Phil has no idea what’s coming, and that thought makes Dan excited about actually getting him a dog. Dan hopes that Phil is going to like this gift, and not be totally disappointed when Dan presents it to him. After Phil proposing to him last year on Valentine’s Day, Dan has some competition.

Dan must have spent over two hours shopping. There’s a lot he needs to buy for their new puppy.

Well first, he has to actually buy the puppy itself. That’s the most important part.

When Dan finally gets back home, he quickly grabs all the bags and hides them in the guest bathroom, thinking that would be the safest place to hide everything. He makes sure the door is locked before heading back downstairs to see what Phil is up to. It’s not usual for them to be apart this long.

“Don’t tell me you’re still playing that game,” Dan says, startling Phil when he hears Dan’s voice suddenly.

“Hey. You’re back,” Phil smiles when he sees Dan.

“I’m back,” Dan chuckles. He walks over to Phil and sits down beside him on the couch.

“How was your shopping trip?” Phil asks, pausing his game.

“Successful,” Dan replies, leaning over and kissing Phil. “It took longer than I thought, but it was good.”

“I don’t see any bags? You’re not going to show me what you got?” Phil asks, pouting.

“No, you can’t see them yet,” Dan grins.

“Oh, this doesn’t have anything to do with Valentine’s Day, does it?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, you’ll have to wait and find out, won’t you?” Dan says, standing back up. “What’s for dinner?”

Phil rolls his eyes at the subject change, but chooses to ignore it. “I was thinking pizza?”

“Perfect! I don’t feel like making the pizza so I’ll go ahead and order it,” Dan says.

The next day, Dan heads out again. Phil’s busy making a youtube video so it’s the perfect time to go out, and this time, he’s going to get the actual puppy. He decides to go to their local shelter. Adopt, don’t shop.

“Hi. I’m here to pick out a dog,” Dan greets cheerfully.

“That’s wonderful. Is there any dog you have in mind?” The woman at the desk asks.

Dan looks up and is surprised when he sees none other than Carrie Fletcher sitting at the desk. “Carrie?”

Carrie giggles. “Surprised to see me here?” She asks.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t know you were working here,” Dan says, reaching over and giving her a hug.

“Well, I thought it would be a nice break from singing. I’m only volunteering,” Carrie says. “I love animals, and thought it would be a nice way to help some furry friends get some homes. What are you doing?”

“Getting a dog,” Dan chuckles. “I’m trying to surprise Phil for Valentine’s Day.”

“Wait… with a dog?” Carrie raises her eyebrows at Dan. “That’s… a little different, I must say. I’ve never known someone to get their spouse a dog for Valentine’s Day.”

“I thought so too, but Louise assured me that it would be fine,” Dan says.

“Of course she would,” Carrie laughs. “So, you’re getting a dog then. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Well, I know Phil wants a corgi. I was hoping you would have one here,” Dan bites his lip slightly.

“Actually, someone just dropped theirs off a couple weeks ago. Still a pup, too. Well, she’s a year old. But, super shy and sweet. I think she’ll be perfect for you and Phil. Would you like to meet her?”

“Yes,” Dan nods excitedly, and then he follows Carrie out to where the dogs are. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Rosie,” Carrie answers with a smile.

“Rosie? That’s adorable. I’m already in love with her and I haven’t even seen her yet,” Dan says.

Carrie stops in front of one of the kennels. “Well, here she is. Rosie,”

Dan looks over and he gasps the second he sees the little corgi puppy, curled up in her bed. “Carrie! She’s adorable,” he says, grabbing a hold of the kennel. “C-Can I go in? I need to cuddle her right now.”

“Of course,” Carrie says, unlocking the kennel. She opens the door, allowing Dan to go inside.

“Wow,” Dan whispers as he sits on his knees, reaching over and gently petting the dog. He smiles when he finally earns Rosie’s attention. “Phil is going to love you. Would you like to come home with me, Rosie?” He giggles when Rosie starts licking his face.

“I think that’s a solid yes, Dan,” Carrie chuckles as she watches Dan with the dog.

“Well, that’s good. Because, I was actually planning on taking her home with me anyways,” Dan says, wrapping his arms around the dog and hugging her. “You’re so cute. I can’t want for Phil to meet you!”

“So, this is the one then? That didn’t take very long,” Carrie says.

“Do I get to take her home today?” Dan asks, looking over at Carrie hopefully.

“Of course. I’ll just need you to sign a couple of things and we can have you on your way with Rosie. Here, let me get a leash for you,” Carrie says.

“I got one,” Dan stand up and pulls a leash out of his hoodie pocket. “It’s pink. Perfect for Rosie.”

“Wow. I’m impressed. You came prepared,” Carrie grins.

“Well, I did try my best to be prepared. It’s actually kind of a last minute thing I decided to do, and especially with Phil not really knowing that I got a dog for him. I tried to do my best to do some research, to learn everything there is to know about raising a puppy,” Dan says.

“That’s good,” Carrie says. “Go ahead and put the leash on her, and we’ll head back to the desk.”

Dan smiles, and then he excitedly puts the leash on Rosie, and follows Carrie back to the front. Dan has to sign a few papers, and of course pay for Rosie. He wishes Phil could have been there with him for this, but it’s a surprise for Phil, so Dan has to do this himself. Dan knows that they’ll have a lot more memories with Rosie together anyways. He can’t wait to see Phil’s reaction to Rosie.

The next thing Dan does is take Rosie to Louise’s house where she’ll stay for a couple of days until Valentine’s Day. Dan will miss her, but he knows Louise will take care of Rosie.

“Wow!” Louise gasps the second she sees Rosie in Dan’s car. “You got a Corgi?”

“Of course!” Dan grins as he looks over at Louise. “It’s Phil’s favorite dog, and she’s the only one they had at the shelter so it’s a good thing I decided to do this now. By the way, Carrie’s volunteering at the shelter.”

“Really?” Louise asks, raising her eyebrows. “I’m not surprised. She loves animals. Ugh, look at how cute. Let me see her! This is the closest we’ll ever get to having a dog in this house.”

Dan chuckles and allows Rosie to jump out of the car. “Here’s Rosie!”

“Rosie? Oh my God. That’s adorable, Dan. Hello,” Louise instantly showers Rosie with love.

Dan feels confident leaving Rosie at Louise’s. He left Louise with everything that he bought for Rosie too, even though Louise had done a little bit of shopping herself. Rosie will definitely be a spoiled puppy.

Waiting for Valentine’s Day to come around is practically torture for Dan.

But finally, the day comes, and today is the day that Phil will be meeting their new corgi puppy, Rosie. Dan’s extremely excited but also nervous. He can only hope that Phil will like this surprise.

“By the way, Phil,” Dan says as he looks over at Phil. “Louise is coming over in about an hour.”

“Wait a second, why is Louise coming over on Valentine’s Day?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows curiously.

“You’ll see,” is all Dan says before heading to the kitchen to make some lunch for him and Phil.

“Dan!” Phil calls after Dan. He groans before heading back into the kitchen. It’s been a pretty normal day, but Phil knows that something is up with Dan. He’s been acting a little weird, with being on his phone and texting constantly. It’s just not something he normally does on Valentine’s Day.

“Louise is here!” Dan yells, trying to contain himself from jumping up and down with excitement. “Phil!”

“I’m coming,” Phil chuckles as he walks down the stairs.

“Well, hurry!” Dan whines, hands on the door. “Are you serious? Phil…”

“I’m here. Alright, what’s the big deal? It’s just Louise, isn’t it?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows.

‘Oh, my dear Phil. It’s not just Louise. It’s even better than that,” Dan grins, and then he opens the door, and Rosie instantly bursts into the house with excitement. Dan gasps the second he sees Rosie, and he’s even more excited when Rosie heads straight to Phil and greets him with kisses. “Rosie!”

“Dan, what-?” Phil laughs as Rosie continues giving him kisses. He gently sits down on his knees. “Dan, what is all of this?” He looks up at his fiancé.

“Phil, this is Rosie, and she’s your new puppy,” Dan grins.

“I’m sorry?” Phil asks, his eyes widening with shock, almost not believing what Dan has just told him.

Dan’s heart instantly sinks at Phil’s reaction. “Oh no. I’ve messed up, haven’t I? You don’t like her?”

“No, of course I love her-” Phil squeezes the puppy, hugging her. “I’m just confused. You got a puppy?”

“Yeah,” Dan chuckles nervously. “I know it’s something that we should have talked about together, seeing as a puppy is a lot of responsibility, and I’m sorry about not talking to you beforehand. But, I was just trying to think of a gift to get you for Valentine’s Day. Louise said it would be the perfect gift.”

“Well, it is the perfect. Um, Dan… how much did you spend on her?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Dan mumbles, looking down with his cheeks turning bright pink.

“Dan!” Phil hisses. He stands up again. “Dan, we’re supposed to be saving up for the trip, you know that.”

“I know, and I’m sorry Phil. It’s not that Rosie was expensive, it’s just that I bought her so many things because she’s a puppy and puppies are expensive, and the costs just kept adding up. But, I promise that I’ve been saving for the trip. She’s such a last minute thing, and… I’m so sorry. I knew from the start that it was a bad idea to get you a puppy. I just thought it would make you happy.”

Phil sighs, running a hand through his hair. He wants to be mad at Dan, but how can he? He knows that Dan’s heart was in the right place when he thought of buying the puppy. “Her name is Rosie, you said?”

“Rosie is her name,” Dan confirms nervously as she looks up at Phil. “She’s um, obviously a corgi, and she’s one year old. Isn’t she adorable?” He slowly bends down, also sitting on his knees, beside Phil. “Phil, you can’t stay mad at me. You know you love her, and you just met her.”

Phil shakes his head. “God dammit, Dan. You’re lucky I love you so much,” he says, bending back down so he can pet Rosie some more. “She’s such a sweet little girl.”

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been about this,” Dan laughs. “I was so worried that you would hate the surprise, or be mad at me for going behind your back and getting a dog without you. I’m so relieved.”

“No way. I would never be mad at you for that, Dan. This is the greatest surprise ever, and certainly the best Valentine’s Day gift I’ve ever received. You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Dan,” Phil says. “But, I do understand why you were so worried about giving me a puppy.”

“So, you told me she was shy, right?” Louise asks.

“Yeah, that’s what Carrie said,” Dan looks up at Louise. “Why?”

“Well, she is certainly not very shy, Dan. She absolutely loves the kids, and played with them all day. But, she’s super sweet. It was so hard knowing that she was going to have to go away. Darcy loves her,”

“That’s okay. Darcy can come over anytime she wants to,” Dan tells her.

“Well, that’s not completely true,” Phil says.

“What? What do you mean?” Dan asks, frowning as he looks over at Phil.

“Dan, seriously. What are we going to do about Japan? We’re leaving in like two weeks,” Phil says. “Rosie’s a puppy. There’s absolutely no way we can leave her alone for that long without any care, because it’s not like we can bring her to Japan with us. I don’t think they’d allow that.”

“Shit,” Dan curses. “I totally forgot. I was too busy worrying about what I was going to get you for Valentine’s Day that I completely forgot that we’ve been planning a trip to Japan.”

“How long are you staying in Japan for?” Louise asks.

“Two weeks,” Phil tells her. “It’s our celebration for being engaged for a year.”

“Wow. This is for a celebration? I can only imagine what you’re honeymoon will be like,” Louise chuckles.

“Hey, one year of being engaged is something big to celebrate,” Dan defends playfully with a grin.

“Aw, it’s going to suck to leave you for so long, Rosie. We’ll only have two weeks to spend together before we have to leave,” Phil pouts as he pets Rosie. “We’ll have to find someone to watch you.”

“Hello? I’m right here,” Louise says, waving her hands. “I’ll watch her, no one else.”

Dan chuckles. “Alright, Lou. You can watch her,” he says, petting Rosie as well. “I know if we leave her with you then she’ll be looked after and be loved while we’re away.”

“Too bad we can’t take her with us,” Phil chuckles. “Wow. This is quite the different Valentine’s Day gift.”

“Well-” Dan stands up. “Thanks for watching her, Lou. Especially since it was so last minute.”

“That’s alright. She wasn’t any problem at all,” Louise smiles, and gives Dan a hug. She bends down and gently pets Rosie. “We’ll see each other very soon, Rosie. Don’t give your daddy’s a hard time.”

Dan laughs. “Don’t jinx it, Lou! We need our first day with Rosie to be as smooth as possible,” he says.

The first couple of days with Rosie weren’t so smooth, as Rosie is still a puppy and has a lot of training left to do. Dan and Phil are brand new to being puppy parents so they knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but they were so in love with Rosie that they didn’t care at all. They were willing to take the time because they want Rosie to have the best life possible. She’s practically like their new child.

“Phil, I don’t want to leave Rosie. Do we have to go to Japan?” Dan whines as they sit in the car, just arriving at Louise’s house. They were heading to their airport to go to Japan for two weeks.

They’ve had Rosie for two weeks, and Dan’s grown so attached to her, and doesn’t want to leave her.

“Dan, I know you don’t want to leave Rosie, and I don’t want to leave her either. I’ll miss her so much. But, it’s too late to back out now. We’ve been planning this trip for weeks. We already bought plane tickets, and we’ve bought the hotel room and everything. Rosie is going to be just fine with Louise.

Dan sighs softly, and looks back at Rosie, reaching back to pet her. “Oh, Rosie… you’re the sweetest, and I’m so glad we ended up with you as our first dog together. You’re going to be so spoiled.”

Phil smiles, reaching over to gently grab Dan’s hand. “You ready for this?”

Dan looks back at Phil and grins. “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s do this,” he says.


End file.
